The Thief and The Police
by Amy Mizuno
Summary: My fav couple 1x2/2x1..... As the title said, story between a thief and a police...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Thief and The Police

Author: Amy Mizuno (deathscythe_shinigami@hotmail.com)

Archive: Ask me first.

Category: yaoi, OOC (?), AU.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1x2/2x1

Disclaimer: The G-boys ain't mine, just want to play with them.

Note: The idea had been stuck on my mind for quite a while now. I finally have time to write it down. C&C are more than welcome. Ok now, let's dig in! ^_^

The Thief and The Police

by Amy Mizuno

This was a very comfortable night. In the big bedroom, Duo was sleeping soundly alone in that big, comfy king size bed of his.

'Click!' Someone opened the back door to the house.

The long-haired young man woke, from his blissful dream, immediately. He looked at the digital clock that had placed on the bedside table. The red numbers that were flashing on the clock had indicated that it was only two-thirty, and his lover wouldn't come back home before morning.

So, that meant that a certain someone, someone with a special profession, had just broken in his house. In other words, a thief was lurking around in the house.

The American's hand automatically went under his fluffy pillow, pulled out his well-polished gun. Then he jumped from the bed and went to the door with his revolver held firmly in his hand.

Duo prepared himself for anything that could happen, took a deep breath, and opened the bedroom door abruptly.

He walked silently through the house, searching for the invader. In the living room, he spotted a black shadow moving.

With the handgun pointing at the intruder's silhouette, Duo yelled, "Hands up!"

"Hn!" A familiar nasal voice answered.

"Hee-Hee-chan?" Duo's violet eyes were as large as saucers. The revolver in his hand had dropped on the floor. "But-but I thought that you wouldn't be back before morning."

The Japanese man looked at the sleepy form of his koi. His normally braided hair had come undone while he was sleeping and wore only an almost transparent t-shirt and black boxers. "It was a lot easier than I thought, so I came back early. Sorry to wake you up." Heero brushed locks of his spouse's chestnut hair out of his bright violet eyes.

"Nah, I'm glad that you are back early. But geez, you could at least come in by the front door. This is also your house, you know? You don't need to sneak in. I thought that you was a thief!" The young, long-haired American scolded his beloved as he gave him a warm embrace.

Heero smirked, "But I AM a thief, in case you forgot, Inspector Maxwell. I always creep in people's houses." He returned Duo's hug affectionately.

"Well, anyway, I take that it's 'ninmu kanryou'?" Duo gazed into those cobalt blue eyes of the love of his life.

"Hai." 

The pair stood in the centre of the living room, for several minutes, just looking at each other. Heero gently caressed Duo's cheek, and he suddenly grabbed Duo's chin and kissed the shorter boy.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Duo's warm arms were wrapped around Heero's neck as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues entwined until they had to separate for the need of air. Heero's swollen lips sent butterfly kisses from his love's cheek, trailed down to his pale, long neck.

Duo had let out a soft moan, and that encouraged the young thief even more. Heero began to peel off his husband's white t-shirt. 

The American officer barely managed to ask, "Mmmmm... Love? Shouldn't we go to the bedroom first?"

Heero groaned in his throat, but he did agree with his lover. He picked his spouse up in his arms, kissing his lips softly, and carried him to their room without breaking the kiss.

* * * * * *

A few days later, Duo was reading the morning newspaper while he was having his breakfast. He read a passage about a painting, done by a very famous painter, that was on display in a museum.

"Wow, this painting is really great! Ne, Hee-chan, get it for me?" Duo said, pointing to the photo of the painting in the newspaper.

Heero raised his eyebrows and said, "Duo, sometime I really doubt that you truely are a police officer."

-----------

OWARI

Author's note:

This fic absolutely makes no sense. But anyway, tell me what you think.

Amy


	2. Part 2

Title: The Thief and The Police 2/?

Author: Amy Mizuno (deathscythe_shinigami@hotmail.com)

Archive: Star's Gaze, FanFiction.net….just ask me!

Category: Yaoi, OOC (?), AU.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1x2/2x1, 5+2

Disclaimer: The G-boys ain't mine, just want to play with them.

Note: Since there had a few people think that a continuation is a good idea, so here it is. C&C are always welcome. And you people could always send me some ideas to write. I would appreciate that. ^_^

The Thief and The Police Part 2

Chang Wufei is one of the few long-term friends that Duo Maxwell has. 

Now, Duo is a very friendly and out-going person, and he has had many friends, but he never stays around those said friends for very long. Only a select few of them have been lucky enough to keep Duo's friendship for a long time; and Wufei is one of them. The young Chinese inspector had been friends with the American since the first day he became a police officer.

This is not because Duo doesn't trust others, actually he trusts people very easily. At times we could even say that he's quite naïve. It's because most of the people he's loved have died. He keeps on blaming himself for this, even though he had nothing to do with it. He'd always thought that he was cursed, or something like that.

It was quite a shock for Wufei when Duo announced that he was going to get married. Who would have thought that the long-haired young man would decide to stay with someone for an entire life-time? It was also a shock because Wufei had been in love with Duo for a long time himself. He hadn't dared speak of it to the loud American, for fear of losing Duo's friendship and fear of being rejected. Now, for his best friend's sake, he chose to never tell the cheerful young man of his true feelings.

It had been half a year since Duo married Heero, and the fierce, young, Chinese man was still so depressed that he went to the bars frequently to get drunk. One night, as usual, he went to one bar, that he frequented more than the others, to drink himself oblivious. As usual, when he emerged from the bar, it was already two-thirty, and no need to say, he was completely drunk.

* * * * * *

Three-thirty am, not an unusual time for Heero to be returning home from his 'work'. Just as he was about to enter the house through his usual route, something stopped him and he decided to use the front entrance this time. 

Coming around to the front he was surprised to see Wufei's form collapsed on the front steps. Checking the Chinese man over he shook his head, how this drunken fool had gotten here all on his own was beyond him.

With a frown, he picked up the man, Duo's partner and best friend, and carried him into the house.

* * * * * *

Duo was sleeping serenely in his bed, his long hair spread all around him when he felt something soft against his lips. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Heero's long neck and kissed back as passionately as he could.

After a few minutes of lips smashing and tongue tangling, they finally broke apart, needing air, their mouths hovering only a few scant centimeters from each other.

"Okaeri, koi." Duo panted slightly.

"Tadaima." Heero replied with smile reserved only for Duo.

"That was a great kiss, as usual." Duo grinned slyly and flipped over, so now Heero was the one underneath. "But you know I want more, right?" His lips went to suck on Heero's neck, and his hands started to unbutton Heero's white shirt.

"Mmm.. Yeah, I know you want more." Heero let out a soft moan. "Oh god. Duo." he trembled with pleasure as Duo kissed and licked down his smooth chest and gave a gentle bite to one of his hardening nipples.

"But before that. Ummmm...." It made it hard for Heero to concentrate on what he was trying to say. "There's something that you need to take care of…in the living room." The young thief finally managed to finish.

Duo frowned, "I don't have anything that I need to do."

"Yes, you do, love." Heero insisted. "After that, we can continue what we've started."

The long-haired young man sighed, "Okay! What is it anyway?" He jumped from the bed, took an elastic band from the bedside table and pulled his wavy chestnut hair into a loose ponytail.

"You will see when you go to the living room." Heero said as he put his shirt back on.

* * * * * *

"Wufei?" Duo's jaw hit the floor when he saw the raven haired, young man sleeping on the couch. "What is he doing here? For that matter, how long has he been here?"

The short haired Japanese man shrugged, "I have no clue about how he got here. I found him when I got back. All I know is he's completely drunk and was sleeping out there in front of the door."

"Heero, wanna help me?" The grin that Duo had on his face only meant one thing.

Mischief.

Heero raised his eyebrows, "What are you planning to do with him?" The thief should have known that his spouse would have some sneaky idea in that thick skull of his.

"Nothing" Duo said innocently. "Just wanna put him in the bed."

"Why would you want to put him in the bed? Heero asked suspiciously. "He's fine sleeping on the couch."

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"Because he is our guest, and I don't feel like letting our guest sleep on the couch for the night?" Duo said using the puppy eyes that he knew Heero couldn't resist.

"Alright." Heero sighed and moved to help his long haired lover drag the drunken inspector to their bedroom.

* * * * * *

The next morning, the black haired man woke up with a horrible hangover. He lay groaning in the bed with one arm over his eyes to block out the piercing sunlight.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw the long-haired beauty, Duo Maxwell, sleeping beside him and… neither of them were wearing any clothes.

Wufei jumped up from bed. //What's going on? How did I get here? And why aren't I wearing anything?//

He felt his face starting to get hot as he saw his and Duo's garments scattered around the floor beside the bed. Embarrassed, he quickly gathered his clothes and put them on without waking the other occupant of the bed.

After he had all his clothes back on, he rushed from the house as fast as his legs allowed.

* * * * * *

As Wufei was hurrying to put his clothing on, Duo was lying on the bed, pretending to be sleeping and trying hard not to laugh out loud. After the other man was out of the house, he couldn't hold it any more. He was hysterical over Wufei's reaction, rolling around the bed, holding his stomach and laughing.

At this moment his spouse, who had slept on the sofa for the night, came in the room with a little smirk on the face. "You didn't have to do that to him, you know?"

"I only wanted to see how he would react to the situation." Duo wiped a tear from his eye.

Even though Heero was amused by how the Chinese man had reacted, he also felt pity for the dark haired, young man for being Duo Maxwell's victim.

----------

OWARI

Author's note:

Poor Fei! *snickers* So, what do you think? Comments please.

Amy


End file.
